


Hair Cut

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic, Hair cut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms cuts your hair.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 41





	Hair Cut

“Hey, Brahms?”

He turned back to you. “Yes?”

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to do, but, I knew it would piss my mom off so I never did it.” You stood, setting your empty teacup down on a table. You didn’t know why you were getting the urge to do this, but suddenly, you were very much determined.

“You should definitely do it then.” Brahms grinned. “What is it?”

You reached up, pulling your hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall around your shoulders. “I’ve always wanted short hair. Like, boy-short. Spikey, kind of, you know?”

“Do it.” Brahms said simply, going back to choosing a book from the home’s library.

“What if I look bad?” You asked, following him around the library, grabbing a lock of your hair absentmindedly. It had been a companion for many years, but you knew it wasn’t your choice to keep it as long as you had.

Brahms snorted. “So? It’s something you want, right?”

“Well, yes.” You nodded. 

“Then you should try it.” He said, pulling out a book.

You hovered near him, watching as he flipped to the first page. Your heart was racing, either from nervousness or excitement, you couldn’t tell. “Can you cut it for me?” You asked.

Brahms turned to you, his eyes wide. “Me?”

You nodded quickly, playing with the lock of hair nervously. 

Brahms gave you a half-shrug. “Well, okay. I guess I’ve cut my own hair for years, it can’t be that different.”

“Hah. Yes, yes!” You grinned, running off to the bathroom, taking the quickest shower of your life, making sure that your hair got nice and wet. You combed your hair meticulously, making sure to get out every knot before Brahms touched it. A part of you felt misty that all these locks would be gone soon, but mostly, you felt giddy. 

Brahms met you in the back yard. He had brought out one of the bar stools, and had a pair of hair cutting scissors, a fine-tooth comb, an electric razor, and a spray bottle beside him on the patio table. He also had a garbage bag at the ready.

“Put this on.” He instructed, holding up the garbage bag which you now saw had a small neck hole cut at the bottom.

You complied, sticking your neck through the hole and sitting on the bar stool.

“Now, how short do you really want it?” Brahms asked, pulling the comb through your hair. He seemed surprisingly calm, and you weren’t entirely sure if that made you feel better or more nervous.

“Short, but not like so short you can see my scalp. Close cropped around the sides of my head and slightly more length on the top so I can style it.” You said. It almost amazed you how vividly you could see what you wanted in your mind. There was no doubt there, you knew exactly what you wanted.

Brahms nodded, taking your hair in his hand. “In that case, I’m just going to cut off this whole bottom part in a chunk, okay?”

“Okay.” You said.

“No going back after this chunk is gone.” He continued, holding the scissors to your hair. 

“Do it.” You commanded, and shortly after there was the sound of snipping, and suddenly Brahms held a huge chunk of hair in front of your face, five inches worth of hair at least.

“Done.” He informed you, as though I couldn’t see it right in front of you.

Before you could help it, you giggled, looking at this rope that had just been cut off your head. A bubbly feeling welled in your chest, and you nodded for him to continue. 

Brahms continued cutting, taking his time as he did. You fought off a smile most of the time, getting more excited the lighter your head felt. 

Brahms mumbled quietly to himself as he cut, his words too quiet for you to hear, but you could tell he was taking his job very seriously. 

The hum of the razor was what finally made you a little nervous about this choice. You didn’t want it too short, but you closed your eyes, trusting that Brahms knew what he was doing, even though there was a good chance that he didn’t. 

“It’s done.” He finally said. You stiffened in excitement, but he held up a hand. “Wait, I’m going to style it before I show you.”

He brushed you off before heading inside to get the styling gel. You stared straight ahead, using up all your willpower not to turn around and catch a glimpse of your reflection in the window. 

His hands were suddenly on your head, running a gel through your hair, styling it with his fingers. He moved to the front of you, eyeing your hair before nodding. “Done.” He said before grabbing the garbage bag, ripping it off of you, stray chunks of hair flying everywhere. “Go see how you like it.”

You turned to go inside and find a mirror, when you saw your reflection in the window. Inching closer, you turned my head from side to side, observing yourself in the barely reflective surface.

“Is it okay?” Brahms asked nervously.

“It’s perfect. It’s so perfect!” You threw my arms around him in excitement, feeling happy tears prick at your eyes. “I love it, I love you, thank you so much!”

His arms wrapped around you tightly, hugging you back as you jumped giddily in his arms. He tried to hide his look of pride behind his mask, but his straight back and sparkling eyes gave away that he was happy with his work. “I’m glad you like it. It feels more you.”

“It does! It does!” You jumped more, pulling away from him and looking at yourself again in the window. “Oh my god, I always knew this would suit me, I just knew it!”

“Why don’t you look in an actual mirror?” Brahms chuckled behind you.

“Right, right! Actual mirrors are a thing!” You laughed, running inside to look at yourself in the bathroom mirror, to the same reaction as when you saw yourself in the window outside.

You ran your hands through your hair, amazed at how light your head felt. You loved how your cheekbones looked now that they weren’t hidden behind a curtain of hair. You loved how you wouldn’t need to worry about stupid hair ties anymore, because there was no way hair could get in your face now. 

How on earth just a haircut could make you feel powerful and sexy and happy all at the same time, you didn’t know. You giggled, looking at myself in the mirror, unable to tear your eyes away. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Brahms leaning on the bathroom frame, watching you watch yourself.

“I look amazing!” You turned to him, unable to contain yourself.

“You do.” He replied.

“Thank you so much!” You grabbed his arms, pecking him on the cheek before you really even thought about it. Brahms’s eyes widened slightly, and your face probably mirrored his as you stepped back. “Um.” Was your brilliant way of explaining yourself.

Brahms smiled slightly, leaning in and kissing your cheek in reply. “You’re welcome.”

You knew you were blushing when you turned back to the mirror. “It, it really is exactly what I always pictured. Thank you.”

Brahms turned to leave, and though you couldn’t see it, something told you that he was smiling. “I’ll wash up and make more tea, you keep admiring yourself.”

“I will.” You called, looking at yourself in the mirror. Amazing hair, good cheekbones, and red cheeks.


End file.
